


Her Good Girl

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna loves when she can make you submit...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Her Good Girl

\- “Shay are you...”  
\- You barely stifle the soft noise that escapes you  
\- She’s definitely brought out her favorite toy  
\- You can feel it rubbing against you  
\- It’s arousing  
\- If a little teasing  
\- She knows how flustered she can get you  
\- The two of you are already headed home  
\- She waits until you are both home to take control of you  
\- She also knows you’ll play along since you want her  
\- She waits until both of you are naked  
\- Well, in her case, mostly naked  
\- She watches you size her up  
\- Waits until you are completely whiny and desperate  
\- She loves when she can make you submit to her  
\- So you do  
\- Whining softly  
\- Begging her to ‘do something’  
\- She smirks  
\- Proud of herself  
\- “Kneel and suck it like a good girl...”  
\- You obey quickly when she sits so you can do what she asks  
\- Her voice turns husky even as she tangles a hand into your hair  
\- You make it clear how aroused you are with how you go to work  
\- She moans softly  
\- Aroused by how submissive you are  
\- How hungry you are for her  
\- She waits until you are well and truly flustered  
\- She also waits for you to have prepared the strap-on properly  
\- She doesn’t want to hurt you after all  
\- She waits until you moan to let you up  
\- Her voice still husky even as she positions you on the bed  
\- You settle happily  
\- Open and waiting for her  
\- She smiles  
\- Eases herself into you  
\- Kisses you even as she starts her pace  
\- Pulling you down hard enough that you mewl when you press deeply against her  
\- She smiles  
\- Especially when you buck to her  
\- “Oh... fuck...”  
\- The words are almost mewled  
\- He smirks  
\- Upping her pace  
\- You mewl wildly  
\- Eyes slipping closed even as you press back into her  
\- “Don’t close your eyes. I want you to look at me when you cum...”  
\- You obey weakly  
\- She smiles  
\- Kissing you roughly  
\- Beginning to up her pace further until you come undone  
\- Hard and fast  
\- You are panting  
\- Wet and aching  
\- She lets you rest for a little while  
\- Then kisses you  
\- Smirking when you kiss her fiercely  
\- “Holy fuck Shay... I’ve missed this...”  
\- She smirks  
\- “Then stay with me this time...”  
\- You agree instantly


End file.
